The Missing Princess
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: The princess of The Crystal Citadel has gone missing. The king has ordered his guards to search high and low, around the globe for her. So far they have not seen the princess for several years. Now the king employeds pokemon tainers to find her.


Pokemon: The Missing Princess

Summary: The princess of The Crystal Citadel has gone missing. The king has ordered his guards to search high and low, around the globe for her. So far they have seen neither hide nor hair of the princess for several years. Now the king has now employed pokemon trainers to find his daughter.

Several years before

_In the royal gardens of The Crystal Citadel castle, flourished with beautiful flowers of every size, shape, and color. A beautiful large, elegant, white marble water fountain with crystal clear water flowing through it, stood in the center of the garden._

_There a young girl, around the age of 10, picked flowers, braiding them into a large crown._

_She had long golden hair that sparkled in the sunlight, and big blue eyes that were full of joy. _

_Her long white dress had it in a yellow bow around her waist that tied behind her back, with a blue crystal in the shape of a heart around her neck secured by a gold chain. Her feet bare against the white cobblestone path way._

_The bushes in front of her rustle, and then a strange noise._

"_Ruff!"_

_Was the noise that came out of the bushes as the orange and white furred head of a Growlif popped out of the bushes licking the girls face._

_She giggled in delight as she was attacked by its relentless tongue._

"_Ah! Ha ha! Uri! Ha ha! Stop! Ha! That tickles! Ha ha ha!"_

_The young girl breathed out as the pokemon proceeded to lick her, its tail wagging with joy._

_At that moment, a man with gray eyes and short, black, graying hair, wearing a black suit and tie, walked by the garden. Hearing the girls lafther he turned to see what was going on, only to have a horrified look come across his face._

_His blood ran cold as he rushed to the little girls side, harshly kicking the friendly pokemon a few feet away. _

_The pokemon let out a startled yelp as it got on its feet and growled at what had kicked it so hard._

_The man had picked up the girl, who had stopped laughing, all joy drained from her face to be replaced by a look of horror and sadness._

"_Uri!"_

_The little girl yelled, reaching for the growling pokemon. The man held her closer in his grip that was very strong for man his age, as he trembled._

"_Lucy! That thing could burn you! Don't go near it! George! Abigail!"_

_The man yelled as he backed away from the advancing pokemon, who stepped closer to him and the little girl._

"_Yes, sir?"_

_Two servants appeared in the garden, unafraid of the pokemon. _

_One was a woman in her early twenties, wearing a blue and white maid uniform, her long brown hair done in two braids that fell over shoulders, tide with blue ribbons, as her surprised sky blue eyes were behind a pair of round rimless glasses._

_The other was a man in his late thirties, wearing a black suit and tie, his hair streaked with gray and white, his light brown eyes are also in surprise._

"_Get this monster out of the palace at once!"_

_The man they addressed as Sir ordering them as he pointed at the angry pokemon, trying to hold on to the struggling little girl._

"_No! Daddy! He's my friend!"_

_The little girl yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes as she looked up to the man she called daddy._

_The maid in the butler, called Abigail and George, looked at each other then back to the growling pokemon sadly._

"_Get that thing out of here before it hurts someone! That's an order!"_

_The man yelled as he retreated into the beautiful elegant sky blue castle with the girl still struggling in his arms._

"_NOOOOOOOO!"_

_Was the cry that came before the little girl and the man disappeared behind heavy redwood doors._

_The Growlif rushed to slip through the doors before they closed, only to be held back by Abigail and George._

_The pokemon wined in sadness as the doors click shut. _

"_We're sorry, Uri."_

_Abigail said sadly down to the pokemon, as it lay on its belly with its head down on the ground, still wining in sadness. _

"_I wish there was something we could do George."_

_George nodded in agreement as he watched pokemon do nothing but wine the loss of it's friend._

"_As do I, Abigail. Our master hates pokemon, and princess loves them, especially this one."_

_He said, the Growlif lifted its head to look up at him, big round eyes pleading._

"_The only way is if she leaves this kingdom."_

_Abigail smiled as she turned to her coworker._

"_I think I have an idea."_

_George and the Growlif looked at her questionably._

This is only a temperately story. If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details.

I will send you the Character info.


End file.
